It is known to provide leg supports for use by a vehicle driver that permit the occupant's leg to be supported while driving. Some proposed leg supports, however, suffer from several problems. Some are relatively complex structures that are also relatively expensive. Some are relatively ineffective at supporting the leg of the driver.
It would be advantageous to provide a leg support that at least partially overcomes one or more of the aforementioned problems.